Beautiful Days
by HopingJei
Summary: I'm suck with the summary, so just read it by yourself! XD IchiHitsu Yaoi or maybe Shonen-ai  fict! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !


**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH © Mas(?) Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Pair : IchiHitsu**

**.**

**Spoiler Warning :**

**OOC, Aneh, Abal, Yaoi.**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Days**

**By : ayahiro HARAGA-**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bosan!" Ichigo berteriak frustasi sambil melempar majalah yang sedang ia baca.

Hitsugaya yang sedang memasak(?) di dapur pun,menoleh kearah ruang tamu─tempat dari asal suara teriakan Ichigo tadi"Kau bosan kenapa Ichigo? Bukannya tadi kau sudah jalan dengan Renji?" Hitsugaya menjadi heran.

Ichigo hanya merengut dan berjalan ke dapur. Hitsugaya yang tau kalau Ichigo berjalan menghampirinya,hanya melirik sebentar dan berucap"Kalau kau bosan,kenapa tidak pergi lagi saja dengan Renji?"

Ichigo langsung berhenti berjalan. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Hitsugaya tadi,ia malah duduk di kursi makan yang ada di situ dan bergumam"Kau masaknya lama sekali! Aku sudah bosan tau! Aku ingin segera mandi denganmu! Aku sudah tak sabar!"

Hitsugaya langsung melirik tajam kearah Ichigo. Dan Ichigo hanya membalas lirikan tajam Hitsugaya dengan senyum mesumnya. Hitsugaya makin menajamkan tatapannya"Apa maksudmu dengan'_aku__mau__mandi__denganmu__'__,_Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya mengulangi ucapan Ichigo tadi.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau hanya pura-pura bodoh?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Hitsugaya sedikit tersinggung dan berbalik badan sambil berjalan kearah Ichigo.

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi?" ulang Hitsugaya bertanya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mandi denganmu. Tidak boleh ya?" mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo tadi,sontak saja langsung membuat Hitsugaya _blushing_. Bukannya menjawab,Hitsugaya malah kembali memasak.

Ichigo yang merasa di cuekin pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil minuman kaleng di kulkas. Hitsugaya hanya melihat Ichigo sebentar dan lanjut memasak lagi. Bukannya pergi atau beranjak dari dapur,Ichigo malah balik duduk lagi di tempatnya tadi.

"Kalau kau mau mandi,mandilah sendiri. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil Ichigo." ucap Hitsugaya di sela-sela ia mengambil piring untuk tempat masakannya. Ichigo malah makin tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus saja meneguk minuman kalengnya. Jujur saja,Hitsugaya paling benci kalau Ichigo sudah mulai cuek padanya. Akhirnya Hitsugaya menaruh makanannya di depan Ichigo dan menggebrak meja makan dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ayo cepat! Kau mau mandi kan?" Hitsugaya dengan raut wajah yang sudah mulai kusut pun akhirnya mengalah pada _seme_-nya ini. Ichigo langsung menunjukkan senyum kepuasaan pada Hitsugaya.

"Yah…meskipun kau melarangku untuk melakukan _sex_ selama seminggu denganmu,mandi bersama masih tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapan Ichigo kembali membuat Hitsugaya _blushing_ dan membuatnya ingat dengan hukuman yang ia berikan pada Ichigo.

"_Urusai_! _Baka_!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari lebih dulu ke kamar mandi. Ichigo yang masih di belakangnya hanya bisa cekikikan sendiri melihat tingkah malu-malu Hitsugaya tadi.

"Kau lucu Toushirou…" tawanya."_Demo,__aishiteru._" bisik Ichigo yang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dan _blushing_ di pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo yang sadar akan keterdiaman Hitsugaya malah langsung menyeretnya ke kamar mandi dan berseru"Ayo kita mandi bersama,Toushiro!"

Dan tepat di hari itu juga Hitsugaya pun mencabut larangan ber-_sex_dengan Ichigo yang ia berikan pada Ichigo seminggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Wakakakak! Hai,minna! XD Lama ya tidak berjumpa! Pasti kangen deh sama author x3 (PD banget!) Oke! Jadi,ini adalah fict pertama setelah masa vacuum (?) author selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan author bener-benet minta maaf karena masih belum sempet buat ngelanjutin fict author yang lain *bow* dan yang tak ketinggalan,author juga minta maaf kalau fict ini masih ancur,aneh bin gaje atau pun typo. Karena author buatnya mepet banget*di injekin reader* But, please leave a comment for me! So, maybe I can make it better next time! XD **

**D O N T F L A M E ! XD**


End file.
